lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Maternity Leave
Synopsis What happened to Claire when she was abducted by the Others? When Rousseau shows up at camp and tells Claire that her baby could be 'infected', Claire sets out on a journey to find the answer to this question. Armed with memory "flashes" triggered first by Rousseau's presence and then through Libby's relaxation exercises, Claire remembers that she was in fact being held somewhere on the island and given vaccine for the baby. Convinced that the only way to cure Aaron is to find the vaccine, she enlists the help of Rousseau and Kate to find this mysterious place where she was being kept while the Others had her. With Kate and Rousseau as her guides, Claire slowly pieces together this missing time in her life to discover something unthinkable…but in the end, the most important information she uncovers is that she was meant to be a mother. Meanwhile, Jack and Locke continue to try and keep Henry a secret from the camp, but it's becoming increasingly difficult. When Mr. Eko ventures down into The Swan to borrow some tools, he figures out that they are keeping a man inside the armory and tells Jack he wants to speak with the prisoner. While Henry maintains that he is not an Other, Eko treats him as such and confesses to killing two of his friends. Jack and Locke continue to butt heads about how to handle the situation, further straining the power balance between our two heroes. And when Henry uses this information to try and get inside Locke's head, John Locke's composure snaps for the first time, giving way to his complete frustration at being trapped by his responsibilities to the hatch. Discoveries * Claire's Flashbacks ** Claire was taken to another DHARMA "hatch-like" compound whose symbol was the caduceus ** Ethan injects Claire with what he calls a vaccine. ** We see Ethan talking with a beardless Tom. ** There is a nursery in the medical station, including a crib with a mobile made up of planes with the Oceanic Airlines logo on them, playing to the tune of "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket." (This is the song Claire originally asked the would-be Australian adoptive parents of her baby to sing to him). ** A young woman with blue eyes and dark hair, presumably Alexandra Rousseau, Danielle Rousseau's daughter, helped Claire escape from the Medical Station. ** Outside the Medical Station, Danielle Rousseau protects Claire from the Others by bringing her back to the survivor's camp. Claire, still drugged and confused, scratches Rousseau in an attempt to go back to Ethan. * Inside the Medical Station ** There was a room with lockers. Inside one locker there were several outfits appearing to belong to the others. There was also a kit containing theatrical make-up, a knit stocking cap, and a false beard - all appearing to belong to Tom. Gallery Image:ML1.jpg|Danielle shows up at the camp Image:ML2.jpg|Kate, Claire, and Danielle in front of the door Image:ML3.jpg|Claire and Danielle searching the new-found hatch Image:ML4.jpg|Claire telling Danielle about the girl who saved her